Mr Bill and the train
by DalyGalaxy
Summary: Hello today I have my second short story it's another one of my Mr. Bill short stories but this time it's about Mr. Bill driven his car and then him getting stopped at a railroad crossing by train. What do you think he will do would he just stop and wait or not. Read and find out. Mr. Bill Saturday Night Live skit


Mr. Bill and the Train

The scene opens with the scene of Mr. Bill's small house then we cut to Mr. Bill and his dog Spot in the living room of his house. Mr. Bill is just sitting on the couch eating pop corn and watching tv like he always does. When Mr. Bill realised he had eaten his last piece of pop corn so then he got up and walked to the kitchen to make some more when he looked in his kitchen cabinets he realised he was completely out.

Bill: Oh Dang! We are out of Pop corn! Well spot it is time to go to the store and get some more.

Spot: Barked said Ok Bill.

Bill: Well you know Spot it's also a beautiful day today to so we might as well go out for a drive anyways.

Spot: Just Barked back.

Mr. Bill and Spot walked out of their house and to their garage to get into their car. Their car is a miniature version of a Vespa 400 (which looks similar to a Volkswagen Beetle and a Fiat 500) which is battery powered like a rc car. I will also describe in more detail what his car looks like it is red, has it's little electric engine located in the back of the car (instead of the front like a regular car), has only two seats and has a little basket on the back of it for holding groseries (though there is also a little room to store stuff in the cars front compartment). Then Bill and Spot got into their car then next Bill started his car and off they went for their drive. They were going for a nice drive through the country side. They looked so small on the road that you could barely see them on the road that is what the scene looked like. Since because they are small and their small car battery powered it took them longer to get to places even places that are close. While traveling on the road they then heard a loud noise it was a regular size car(much bigger then their size) passing them on the opposing side of the road. Mr. Bill was a little shocked at first but was used to it because he drives a lot. Then much more cars kept passing them when then a big car came behind them honked there horn at them and then Mr. Bill moved out of the way a little to let the bigger car pass them. Then Mr. Bill said.

Bill: Oh my it must be a pretty busy day today Spot. So Spot how are you enjoying the drive? I hope you are not getting car sick?

Spot: Barked said I'm doing great Bill sir. It's such a gorgious day.

Bill: It is Spot.

The scene cuts to outside of their car showing what the scenery they are driving though looks like it is just farms and green forests around them on the road. They are just traveling though a typical countryside on another gorgious sunny day.

Then we hear a even louder sound it was a big truck passing by them from behind and honking their loud truck horn at them. It scared Bill and Spot a lot that it caused Bill to swerve a little bit almost causing them to drive off the road.

Bill: Oh my Spot that was a huge car!

Spot: Barked said it wasn't a car it was a truck.

Bill: Oh thanks Spot.

Then they came to a intersection and they saw the traffic light it said red for stop! So Mr. Bill did and then he saw more big size cars and trucks pass by infront of them. Then Mr. Bill saw the traffic light turn green and then off he drove. He took a right turn of the intersection and then continue to drive that way until he would reached his distination. While He was driving down the road he then came to a railroad crossing. About Fifty feet before Bill reached the railroad crossing the crossing gates started to go off it started to ding, it's red lights were blinking and it's arms started to go down. The crossing gates sounded like this Ding! Ding! Ding! Ding! A train was coming! So them next Mr. Bill stopped his car right in front of the crossing gates pretty close to where the road meets the railroad tracks because he happens to be the first car to reach the crossing gate. Then he got stopped by the crossing gate just as the train was about to approach. Then Mr. Bill and Spot heard very loud sounds it was the trains horn and the sound of the big train wheels approaching. They also felt an earthquake from underneath them from the huge fast approaching train.

Bill: Oh my gosh Spot a train is coming! I have seen these trains before but I have never been this close to one at a crossing gate before! Trains Spot are very big, scary and also can be very long. I don't think I want to wait here for it.

Spot: BARKED LOUDLY! and HOWLED! Said ARE YOU NUTS YOU WOULD GET US KILLED IF YOU DO!

Bill: Well Spot I just don't want to wait for it so I'm just going to drive by over the cross tracks quickly before it arrives.

Bill: Spot here I go!

Just at the exact moment that Bill drove his car onto the tracks the train approached and then! CRASH! SMASH! CRUSH! Mr. Bill and his car got hit by the train a freight train. His car was crushed and smashed into pieces. Then Mr. Bill and Spot got crushed and cut under the trains wheels. Then they went flying into the air and then landed on the ground next to the train tracks along with the other pieces of his now broken car. Bill and Spot have been cut in half and flatened as thin as pancakes from the impact.

Bill: OOOO-HHHH MMYY GGGOOO-DDDD-NNEESS! SP-OT W-E G-O-T H-IT B- TRAIN! (He Painfully said)

Spot: (He Painfully barked said) I-I-I-I TT-OO-LL-DD YY-OO-UU!

They both said painfully as the rest of the freight train was driving by

Bill: Well I learned my lesson today Spot you can never out run a train at a crossing. Remember here is my safty tip to you look, listen and Stop! When you see the crossing gates go off and you hear a train horn. Stop at the crossing and wait for it to go by! Never go through a operating crossing gate with it's gates down and the train approaching! Or else you will get hit just wait.

Spot: Barked said you said it!

Then the scene of them zooms out higher into the sky a distants to where we see the train going by next to them in pieces and also the operating crossing gates with the stopped car traffic on the road. Then next we reach the end of the train the last freight car goes by and then we now see just the train tracks. Then the crossing gates stop blinking and dinging and their arms start going up. Next then the cars on the road now start driving over the tracks while Mr. Bill, Spot and the remains of his small car sit in ruins on the side of the railroad tracks. The End.


End file.
